


Cooking and Growing

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Growth, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post War, Some angst, draco crushing, drarry friends, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: After the war, every step Draco has taken has been difficult and overwhelming. But Harry makes that a little easier. Then again, he also makes it considerably harder. Especially since Draco happens to be secretly in love with him.





	Cooking and Growing

“No,” Harry laughed, “like this.”

Harry moved closer to Draco and rested his hands over his to stir the sauce. 

“This is ridiculous,” Draco muttered. 

Harry laughed and tilted his head back, but didn’t take his hands away from Draco’s.

“You’ll get it,” Harry said. “I promise.”

Draco rolled his eyes, smiled slightly, and leaned back into Harry just the slightest bit. All of this was so new. This friendship. Draco didn’t know what was too much, and what wasn’t enough. Of course, it didn’t help that everything about Potter’s personality was stupid and adorable and sweet. One couldn’t help but crush on him. 

“You promise,” Draco snorted, leaning away from Harry. 

“Yes!” Harry insisted. 

“Potions is so much easier than this,” Draco said. 

“Well, cooking and potions are pretty similar…”

“Says you,” Draco says, giving Harry a look. 

“Oh hush,” Harry says. “You’re brilliant at potions, but terrible at cooking. And I’m good at cooking, but awful in potions. We’re the perfect team.”

Draco blushed a little.  _Team_. He had said team, about the two of them. Draco and Harry. Who knew they would ever be a team, much less friends. 

“Right,” Draco said, trying to brush off Harry’s words. 

“Okay, that should be good,” Harry said as Draco finished chopping chives and put them in the sauce.

“Now what?” Draco asked. 

“Now we just wait, and let it cook,” Harry said, moving to sit over at the kitchen table. 

“We have to wait? Why can’t we just use magic?”

“Part of the magic of cooking is doing it the traditional way,” Harry said. “You have to wait and put time and work into it. There’s no shortcuts.”

“Magic of cooking?” Draco scoffed. “That’s so Muggle of you.”

“Draco,” Harry said shortly. 

“What?” Draco held up his hands. 

“Don’t say that.”

Crap. Everything Draco said or did seemed to be wrong. He couldn’t do anything right when it came to Harry. Or anyone for that matter. 

When Father was with his friends, putting people down made them laugh. That’s how Father had always been. Draco had never learned that wasn’t how things were supposed to be. It was what he was raised with, and he had never known differently. 

So when Harry Potter hadn’t wanted to be friends after Draco had bullied Weasley that day on the train, Draco had been beyond confused. He just had thought that was how people made friends. 

It had taken him awhile to realize that those people weren’t really Father’s friends, and that wasn’t how good people acted. That process hadn’t really began until after the war. After Draco had really met Harry Potter. 

“Sorry,” Draco sighed. “I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.”

Harry shook his head. “Draco, you just… I don’t understand you.”

“What do you mean?” Draco looked up. 

“You say you’re trying so hard to change and unlearn your childhood, but sometimes it feels like you’re not trying at all.”

Draco immediately recoiled. Of course he was trying. Didn’t Harry see that? It took everything in him not to bite out some sort of insult and to walk over to sit next to Harry at the table. 

“I really am trying,” Draco said, looking Harry in the eye. “But maybe instead of trying to unlearn what I was taught, I need to…. use that to get better.”

“Okay…” Harry said. 

“It’s just,” Draco took a deep breath, “I keep trying to get rid of the past. The Dark Mark, the stupid choices I made, the person I was. Everything. I want it to go away, to forget about it. I tried to put it all on my parents. But I made the choices too. I knew people were being hurt, and I still didn’t turn it away. Because I was a coward, and because I was a bully.”

“Draco…”

“But maybe what I need to try to do rather than erasing all of this is to try to grow from it,” Draco said. 

A smile slowly took shape on Harry’s face. 

“What is it?” Draco asked, suddenly self conscious. 

“I’m just proud of you,” Harry grinned. “You’re a right git, you know.”

Draco rolled his eyes. 

“But you’re a git working for good.”

Being friends with Harry was hard. But in some ways, that was what made it so worth it.


End file.
